


Grow As We Go

by Mish_aa



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up Together, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish_aa/pseuds/Mish_aa
Summary: Sie trafen sich das erste Mal auf einem Hockey Camp.Es war ein Unfall. Das machte die Sache so lustig (falls sie lustig war, Sid war sich noch nicht sicher).Oder: Sid und Claude verlieben sich als Teenager. Dann enden sie beide in zerstrittenen Teams und machen sich einen Spaß daraus, sich gegenseitig zu hassen. Nur dass niemand sonst merkt, dass sie es nicht ernst meinen.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Claude Giroux
Kudos: 5





	Grow As We Go

Sie trafen sich das erste Mal auf einem Hockey Camp. Claude war 14 und damit ein Jahr jünger als Sidney und die verschiedenen Altersgruppen trainierten separat. Normalerweise gab es keine großen Überschneidungen, hätten sie vermutlich nie miteinander geredet aber in diesem Jahr waren zwei Brüder in den beiden Gruppen, die sich gut verstanden und deren Freunde sich ebenfalls bereits kannten. Beim Essen im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen sie zusammen an einem Tisch und so vermischen sich die Gruppen. Sid war mit einem der Brüder, einem französischsprachigen Kanadier namens Mathéo, gut befreundet und so fand er sich an einem Tisch mit einer bunten Mischung aus Freunden der beiden. Einer der Jungen war ein rothaariger Typ, ebenfalls französischsprachig, mit wirren Haaren und einem breiten Grinsen, der immer seinen Mund offen hatte. Er kommentierte lautstark das Essen, neckte seinen Sitznachbarn, einen schüchternen Kerl, der rot anlief, als der Rothaarige ihn als Entschuldigung durch die Haare wuschelte und prahlte unaufhörlich mit seinen angeblichen Hockeyfähigkeiten. Sid kannte diese Art der Spieler. Sie waren genauso unsicher wie alle anderen, nur wollten sie es nicht zeigen, überspielten es mit Arroganz. Dass Sid das Verhalten durchschaute bedeutete nicht, dass es ihn nicht trotzdem äußerst nervten konnte.  
Aber der Junge war anders. Sid sah, wie er jedes Mal wenn einer seiner Freunde still war, erstickt von Heimweh, ihm so lange in die Seite piekste, bis der andere lachte. Sid sah wie hart er arbeitete daran besser zu werden, auch wenn er nie der erste war, der gewählt wurde wenn sie zwei Gruppen bilden sollten. Sid selbst war ein zurückhaltender Typ, war es gewöhnt, von seiner eigenen Schule, den Mund zu halten, ja nicht zu prahlen mit seinem Talent, niemandem auf die Füße zu treten. Sich anpassen und keinen Aufstand machen.

"Was ist bei dir falsch?"  
Es war der zweiten Tag am Mittagstisch.  
Der Rotschopf starrte Sid mit schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck von der Seite an. Sein Kumpel lachte.  
Sid zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Du verhältst dich als wären wir hier im Knast. Ich glaube ich hab dich bis jetzt einmal lachen gesehen und vielleicht zwei mal lächeln. Ist es so schlimm gut Hockey zu spielen?"  
Die Stimme des Jungen war weich und sein französischer Akzent ließ die Worte einander fließen. Obwohl sein Ton witzelnd war, hörte Sid ein Stück Bitterkeit, Eifersucht heraus. Er war sensibel was Untertöne anbelangte. Sid hörte überall Eifersucht. Selbst in Erwachsenen, in Trainern oder Scouts, die es nie zum Profi geschafft hatten.  
"Hier können alle Hockey spielen.", antwortete er knapp.  
Sid dachte an seine Trainer, die sagten er sollte keine Shots blocken, weil er zu wertvoll war. Und an seine Teamkollegen, alle älter als er, wie sie es hassten von einem Knirps wie ihm vorgeführt zu werden. Er dachte an die Checks, die immer nur ihn zu treffen schienen. Er dachte an die Kamerateams die ihn interviewt hatten und daran wie er in der Cafeteria seine Schule Mittags alleine am Tisch saß. Er dachte wie er als einziger länger in der Eishalle behalten wurde, wenn er Probleme hatte, und man ihn Drills so oft durchlaufen ließ, bis seine Beine nachgeben und er dachte daran dass er manchmal nachts weinte, ohne zu wissen warum.  
"Ich bin nicht besonders."  
Der Rotschopf hatte seine Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen, aber Sid vermied seinen Blick und widmete sich seinem Teller. Er aß seinen Nachtisch nicht, in seinem Kopf die Stimme eines Scouts, wie er sich über die Wichtigkeit der richtigen Ernährung ausließ. 

Nach dem Mittagessen gab es im Camp ein paar Stunden Freizeit. Sid verbrachte seine meistens in einer der Hängematten, die in einer stillen Ecke an ein paar Bäumen befestigt waren. Das ruhige Schaukeln besänftigte die drückende Unsicherheit in seiner Brust. Er laß Bücher oder starrte durch die Blätter der Bäume und genoss die Ruhe. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass in seinem Leben Ruhe keinen Platz hatte. Er hatte Schule und Training und wieder Schule und Training. Lernen für Arbeiten, lernen für Hockey. Er war immer unterwegs, von der Schule direkt in die Eishalle direkt an den Schreibtisch direkt ins Bett. Hier, für einen Moment, ließ er sich die Sonne spüren, wie sie seine Schultern wärmte und hörte, wie entfernt Jungen Volleyball spielten und lachten und wie die Hängematte neben ihm knarrte, weil Jason sie schaukelte. Und Sid wusste, dass alles gut werden würde. Die Angst und Unsicherheit in ihm ebbte ab.  
An diesem Tag war er gerade dabei zu dösen, als ein Schatten auf ihn fiel. Sid öffnete widerwillig die Augen. Im Gegenlicht der Sonne leuchteten die roten Haare des Jungen. Er grinste breit.  
“Hey. Willst du mit?”  
“Wohin?”  
“Runter zum Fluss.”  
Sid wusste, dass die meisten Jungen die Mittagspause nutzen, in dem kleinen Fluss am unteren Ende des Geländes schwimmen zu gehen. Sid traute sich nicht, zu ihnen zu stoßen. Die meisten waren mit ihren Freunden dort und Sid hing zwar mit einigen Jungen herum, aber er war kein fester Teil einer Gruppe. Er fühlte sich eher wie ein Anhängsel und er wollte die anderen nicht stören.  
“Ich weiß nicht…”  
“Hey komm schon du fauler Sack.”  
Die Worte hatten keine Boshaftigkeit dahinter und Sid dachte, dass er eigentlich gerne schwimmen ging und dass ihn jemand direkt gefragt hatte, was bedeutete dass er willkommen war. Er nickt und schälte sich aus der Hängematte. Sid folgte dem Jungen wortlos, der unbekümmert los stolzierte. Zusammen krakseln sie die Steine herunter, die zum Flussufer führten und Sid zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. Er trug bereits seine Badehose. Der Junge tat es ihm gleich. Ohne weitere Worte traten sie in das kalte Wasser und wateten langsam weiter, bis es ihnen fast bis zur Hüfte stand. Sids Oberkörper wurde von einer Gänsehaut überzogen, als das Flusswasser seine sonnengewärmte Haut abkühlte und er schüttelte sich. Der Junge lachte, als er es sah. Er blickte zu Sid, seine Augen zugekniffen, weil er gegen die Sonne blicken musste und sagte:  
“Ich bin übrigens Claude.”  
Die anderen hatten ihn nur 'G' genannt und Sid war dankbar, dass er einen Namen für den Jungen hatte.  
“Sidney.”, antwortete er. “Aber bitte nenn mich Sid.”  
“Schön dich kennen zu lernen Sid.”, grinste Claude ironisch. Dann tauchte er seine Hand ins Wasser und spritzte Sids Oberkörper mit kalten Wasser ab. Der wiederum schrie auf, in peinlich hoher Stimmlage und stürzte sich auf Claude, um beide mit verschlungenen Armen zum kippen zu bringen. Sie platschten ins Flusswasser und die Kälte durchzog Sid wie ein Schock. Prustend schoss er in die Höhe und Claude tauchte neben ihm auf, mit einer Mischung aus Lachen und Husten. Er blieb jedoch mit gebeugten Knien unter Wasser und zog Sids Beine weg, damit der Junge erneut ins Wasser kippte. Dieses Mal schnellte Sid nicht wieder heraus, sondern begann tiefer in den Fluss zu schwimmen, um sich zu bewegen und so auf zu wärmen. Claude folgte ihm und sie schwammen schweigend einige Runden. Das Wasser trug ihn, umgab ihn wie eine kalte Decke. Immer wieder tauchte er unter, kam nur kurz zwischen den Zügen an die Oberfläche und die Welt außerhalb des Flusses verblasste, ließ nur Sidney und das Wasser und Claude an seiner Seite übrig.  
Verschwommen hörte er seinen Namen und tauchte auf. Claude wehte seinen Arm in richtung des Ufers und Sid sah die anderen Jungen den Fluss verlassen. Sie nahmen es als Signal und kamen ebenfalls zurück zum Ufer. Sid war etwas ausgelaugt und außer Balance, wie es Schwimmen in offenen Gewässern immer für ihn tat, doch gleichzeitig fühlte er sich leichter wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Nachdem er seinen Atem beruhigt hatte, am Ufer sitzend mit seinen Ellbogen auf den Knien, bemerkte er, dass er kein Handtuch dabei hatte. Claude fuhr sich mit seinem gerade durch die Haare, was sie in alle Richtungen abstehen ließen und ließ sich neben Sid fallen. Er hielt ihm das Handtuch hin.  
“Hier. Den Rest lass ich von der Sonne trocknen.”  
Sid nahm es dankend an und trocknete sich ab, bis er sich nicht mehr kalt fühlte. Dann hängte er das Handtuch über Claudes Schultern und räkelte sich ebenfalls in der Sonne. Claudes helle Haut leuchtete weiß unter den Strahlen.  
“Hast du dich eingecremt?”  
Claude betrachtete ihn entgeistert.  
“Oh mein Gott, du klingst wie meine Mutter.”

Als Claude sich aufrappelte, folgte ihm Sid zurück ins Camp. Wortlos gingen sie zu ihren Zelten, um sich umzuziehen und dann zum Nachmittagstraining zu gehen. Sie sahen sich erst beim Abendessen wieder.  
Sid zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, als sich der Rotschopf neben ihm niederließ. Claudes Nase war rot und die Haut sah geschwollen aus.  
“Kein Wort, verstanden?”, brummte Claude ihm zu. Sid konnte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht halten. Er klopfte Claude auf die Schultern, als er aufstand um sich am Buffet an zu stehen. Der Rotschopf zuckte zusammen. Als sie sich an dem Abend mit ihrer Clique an den Hängematten trafen, um Karten zu spielen, ließ Sid wortlos eine Tube After Sun in Claudes Schoß fallen, die ihm seine Mutter eingepackt hatte. Am nächsten Tag sah Claudes Nase schon viel besser aus.

“Was liest du da eigentlich?”, fragte Claude, als er sich in der Hängematte neben Sid fallen ließ. Sid hielt das Buch hoch, damit es der Rotschopf sehen konnte. Es war ein Science Fiction Roman, den seine Mutter ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Er hatte Sid nicht unbedingt begeistert, aber inzwischen hatte er soweit gelesen, dass er das Ende erfahren wollte.  
“Gut?”  
Claude schaute ihn skeptisch an, als verstünde er Sids Interesse an Büchern nicht.  
“Gut genug.”  
Sid zuckte mit den Achseln.  
“Ich hab einen Krimi dabei, den ich fertig gelesen habe. Der war besser.”  
Claude schien kurz nach zu denken.  
“Hey, ich muss englisch lesen üben, sagt meine Lehrerin. Kann ich ihn ausleihen?”  
“Wirklich?”  
“Hey, ich kann lesen!”  
“Ich bin sicher es gibt keinen besseren Leser in deiner Kindergartengruppe.”  
Claude lachte.  
“Leck mich.”  
Sid schälte sich aus dem Stoff seiner Hängematte.  
“Halt mir den Platz frei.”  
Mit diesen Worten eilte er zu seinem Zelt und holte das Buch heraus. Er warf es Claude zu, als er zurück zu den Hängematten kam und ließ sich in seine fallen. Nach ein paar Minuten erhob Claude die Stimme.  
“Hey, was heißt unabashed?”  
“Unbeschämt.”  
“Das macht gar keinen Sinn.”, grummelte Claude.  
Sid musste lachen.  
“Hey, ich bin sicher du weißt nicht mal was Hallo auf Französisch heißt.”  
“Salut Monsieur Claude.”, antwortete Sid mit furchtbarer Aussprache. Er war sich bewusst, dass Fremdsprachen nicht seine Stärke waren. Claude stöhnt auf als hätte ihm Sids Antwort physische Schmerzen zugefügt.  
“Oh mein Gott. Das ist furchtbar.”  
“Pardon.”  
“Hör auf Sidney!”  
“Pourquoi?”  
“Hilfe!”  
Sid musste lachen, Claudes schmerzverzerrter Ausdruck und seine ernsthaft verzweifelten Handbewegungen waren wunderbar. Claude schien zu versuchen seine eigene Amüsiertheit zu unterdrücken, doch das führte nur zu einer komischen Grimasse, die Sid noch mehr lachen ließ.  
Den Rest der Zeit fragte Claude ab und an nach Erklärungen für Worte, doch ansonsten lasen sie schweigend. Als es Zeit war fürs Training klemmte Claude das Buch unter den Arm und nahm es mit.  
“Sie tut mir echt Leid.”, sagte Claude beim Abendessen. “Aber sie sollte ihrer Mitbewohnerin sagen, dass sie keinen Job mehr hat. Das wäre nur fair.”  
Sid nickte. Das Innenleben des Hauptcharakters war ziemlich eindrücklich und man konnte die Entscheidungen der Frau gut verstehen. Das hatte Sid an dem Buch so gepackt. Und etwas in ihm wurde warm bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich mit jemandem über solche Dinge unterhalten konnte. Bücher waren immer seine eigene Welt, sein Rückzugsort. Aber Sid hielt alles in seinem Kopf, hatte so viele Dinge in sich vergraben. Es tat gut etwas davon mit jemandem teilen zu können.  
“Schon eine Vermutung was passiert?”  
Claude schüttelte den Kopf.  
“Aber ich wette der Ex hat was damit zu tun.”  
Sid hielt ein Grinsen zurück.  
“Du wirst sehen.”  
Claude schnaubte.  
“Das ist unfair dass du schon weißt was alles passiert. Sag mir wenigstens ob ich recht habe.”  
Sid beugte sich zu ihm herüber und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Dann sagte er nach einer langen Pause mit gesenktem Ton:  
“Du wirste sehen.”  
Claude stöhnte genervt und Sid musste wieder lachen. Dann stieß einer der anderen Jungen Claude in die Seite und begann ein Gespräch über einen ihrer Trainer. Sid konnte nicht mit reden, doch Claude saß neben ihm und ab und zu stießen ihre Beine zusammen und für Sid war das genug. Als Claude sich Nachtisch holte, kam er mit zwei Schüsseln Pudding zurück und stellte einen vor Sid, der fragend zu Claude blickte.  
“Was ist? Allergisch auf Zucker?”  
Sid verdrehte die Augen und nahm den Löffel. Pudding hatte nie so gut geschmeckt, als wenn man ihn schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gegessen hatte und wenn er von einem Freund vor sich gestellt wurde. Sid wurde warm in der Brust, als er von Claude als einen Freund dachte.  
Den nächsten Mittag verbrachten sie mit ihren Freunden am Fluss und das erste Mal fühlte sich Sid, als gehörte er dazu. Sie schwammen herum und tunkten sich unter Wasser und Claude machte sich darüber lustig, dass Sids Haare sich noch mehr kräuselten, wenn sie nass waren. Sid antwortete: “Du bist nur neidisch. Du siehst aus wie ein Katze, die jemand ins Wasser geworfen hat.” Die anderen Jungen lachten und nickten ihm zu. Sids Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Sie mochten ihn. Sie lachten wegen seinem Witz, auch wenn es nicht sein bester war. Claude versuchte seine verwirrten Haare zu ordnen und lief rot an.  
“Du hast mir besser gefallen, als du noch nichts gesagt hast.”, grummelte er, aber das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht sprach eine andere Wahrheit. Auch Sid konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er blickte Claude an, wie er neben Sid im Wasser trieb, Haare nass, Tropfen rannen seine Schläfe herunter, das Wasser spiegelte die Sonne und ließ wabernde Lichtspiele auf sein Gesichter fallen. Claude blickte zurück. Sid viel das erste Mal bewusst auf, dass er blaue Augen hatte. Das Wasser umströmte sie, wog sie sanft auf und ab und sie schauten sich an und Sids Innere drückte gegen seinen Brustkorb. Er wusste was das bedeutete. Er wusste, dass er es ignorieren musste wie jedes mal. Er war gut darin geworden. Aber jetzt gerade schaute er nicht weg. Eine stärkere Welle schlug gegen Claudes Gesicht und er musste prusten. Sid lachte. Der Moment war vorbei.  
Als sie langsam aus dem Wasser wateten, nur noch bis zur Hüfte im Fluss, blickte Sid zur Seite und versuchte zu ignorieren, wie das Wasser an Claudes schlankem Körper herunter glitt.  
“Hast du dich eigentlich eingecremt?”, fragte Sid grinsend und Claude verzog das Gesicht und stürzte auf Sid, wie er selbst es bei ihrem ersten Mal am Fluss getan hatte. Er schubste Sid, damit er die Balance verlor und hielt ihn kurz an den Schultern unter Wasser. Beide grinsten breit, als sie zum Rest der Gruppe stießen. 

Am letzten Abend gab es ein Lagerfeuer. Sid und Claude saßen eng aneinander gepresst, weil es wenig Platz hatte mit so vielen Kindern um ein recht kleines Feuer, und Sids Arme und Beine wurden etwas schwach. Die meisten anderen lachten und prahlten über einen angeblichen Slapshot, der NHL würdig sei, aber Claude war auffällig still. Normalerweise wäre er mitten in dem Sprachgewirr dabei. Sid stieß ihn in die Seite.  
“Alles okay?”, fragte er leise.  
Claude nickte.  
“Ich mochte es hier.”, antwortete er schwach.  
“Ich auch.” Sie blieben sitzen und starrten in die Flammen und selbst als es weniger Leute um das Feuer waren und sie genug Platz hatten, setzte sich Claude nicht weiter von Sid weg. Er holte sich Teig für ein Stockbrot und presste sich wieder in Sids Seite, als er zurückkam. Sie stritten sich über den korrekten Ort ein Stockbrot zu halten, Sid war der Meinung über der Glut, weil es dort am heißesten war und Claude war der Meinung in die Flammen, weil die Glut niemals heißer sein kann, was zu Hölle Sidney schau mal wie schnell es hart wird. Als Claude fertig war hielt er Sid ein Stück Stockbrot hin. Es war verkohlt und innen etwas roh. Sid verbuchte das als Gewinn.  
"Halt die Klappe. Das beweist nur dass ich recht hatte, die Flamme ist definitiv heißer. Auf der Glut hätte es ewig gedauert."  
"Ja aber es hätte nicht geschmeckt wie Kohle."  
Sid hatte nie etwas besseres gegessen als dieses verkokelte Stück Brot.  
Es war dunkel, nur das Feuer warf flackerndes Licht auf die wenigen Übriggebliebenen. Die meisten der Jungen hatten sich zu einem letzten, nächtlichen Schwimmen auf gemacht oder sich in Gruppen auf dem Gelände verteilt. Sids Hand lag auf seinem Schenkel, sein Arm an Claudes gepresst, als er spürte, wie eine andere Hand gegen seine stupste. Sid öffnete seine Finger aus Reflex und Claudes Hand schob sich vorsichtig in seine. Sids Herz begann zu rasen und seine Finger fühlten sich schwach an, als er Claudes Hand drückte. Er traute sich nicht zur Seite zu blicken und er spürte, wie ein Gesicht rot anlief. Ein schiefes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, wie die allumfassende Euphorie im Rest seines Körpers. Sie bleiben sitzen, bis spät in die Nacht, bis einer der Trainer die Glut mit Sand löschte und Sid wollte nie wieder loslassen.  
“Wir müssen schlafen gehen.”, flüsterte er schließlich. Seine Stimme klang heiser.  
Claude brummte zustimmend. Sie blieben weiter sitzen.  
“Will nicht.”  
Sid merkte, dass der Rotschopf ziemlich müde sein musste, seine Stimme war gemurmelt und schwach. Sid raffte sich auf und zog Claude auf die Beine. Dann legte er vorsichtig den Arm seine Schultern und führte ihn zu seinem Zelt. Sid war sicher, dass die restlichen Mitbewohner bereits schliefen. Er ließ Claude los, der weinerlich brummte.  
“Schhh.”, versuchte ihn Sid zum Schweigen zu bringen. “Weck sie nicht auf.”  
Claude nickte, sein Kopf kaum Zentimeter von Sids Schulter entfernt und Sid spürte Claudes Haare, die ihn streiften. Er konnte beinahe das Heben und Senken von Claudes Brust spüren, die Wärme seines Körpers. Sid konnte den Druck seiner Hand noch spüren, ein Echo der Berührung. Der Platz war dunkel, Claude war kaum mehr als eine Silotte, doch entferntes Licht beleuchtete sein Gesicht, sodass es Sid schemenhaft ausmachen konnte. Sid dachte an das Buch, was er Claude gegeben hatte und an Claudes Hand auf seinen Schultern, als sie im Wasser rangelten und an Claudes Gesicht und daran wie sie gemeinsam in der Sonne gelegen hatten und Sid verspürte den starken Drang, Claude zu küssen, ihn in seine Arme zu schließen.  
Doch Aufregung und Panik durchströmten seinen Körper in gleichen Maßen. Sid hatte das Drücken in der Brust und er war so gewöhnt es herunter zu drücken, aber er war hier. Im Camp. Nicht zu Hause, wo er alles für sich behielt und die richtigen Entscheidungen traf als wäre er schon erwachsen. All der Druck und die Einsamkeit Zuhause hatte ihn dazu gebracht, in seinem Kopf eine ganze Welt auf zu bauen, die ihn glauben ließ, dass es nichts anderes gab als Hockey und dass alle Welt auf ihn blickte mit Hass und Eifersucht und Bewunderung. Er war nur ein Junge, der Pudding aß weil er wollte und mit seinen Freunden schwimmen ging und der die Hand eines Jungen gehalten hatte, obwohl es jemand hätte sehen können. Claude hatte ihn erinnert, dass er nur ein Junge war, nicht mehr. Er durfte nicht mehr sein müssen.  
Und deshalb, als er hier stand, vor Claude, erlaubte er sich ein weiteres Mal genau das.  
Er beugte sich blitzschnell nach vorne und küsste Claude knapp auf die Wange. Dann schnellte er wieder zurück, sein Herz wie verrückt in der Brust schlagend und murmelte: “Schlaf gut.”  
Ohne auf die Reaktion zu warten trat er zurück und eilte in Richtung seines Zeltes. Als er sich in seinen Schlafsack vergraben hatte, spürte er noch immer das Adrenalin und die Aufregung in seinem Körper und er dachte, in diesem Moment könnte er einen Marathon laufen. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis er einschlief. 

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück setzte sich Claude neben ihm. Er hatte kleine Augen und wirre Haare und sah alles in allem so aus, als hätte er wenig geschlafen. Er presste sein Bein fest gegen Sids und seine Hand strich scheinbar versehentlich gegen seine und Sids Inneres feierte Karneval.  
Als sie alles gepackt hatten und auf dem Schotterplatz vor dem Camp auf die Busse nach Hause warteten, trat Claude neben ihn.  
“Weißt du, ich hab dir das Buch nicht zurück gegeben.”  
“Du kannst es behalten, wenn du willst. Du warst noch nicht fertig, oder?”  
“Ich könnte es dir zuschicken, wenn ich es durch habe.”  
Sid nickte.  
“Klar.”  
Dann zog er seinen Rucksack ab und kramte einen zerknitterten Zettel und einen losen Kuli heraus. Er kritzelte seine Adresse auf das Papier und hielt kurz inne. Dann fügte er seine Telefonnummer dazu und drückte den Zettel in Claudes Hand.  
“Ich bin gespannt was du vom Ende hältst.”  
Und wenn ihre Hände etwas länger aneinander streiften als gewöhnlich, war Sid bestimmt der letzte, der sich beschwerte.  
Sie mussten in unterschiedliche Busse, kamen aus entgegengesetzten Richtungen. Sid und seine Freunde klatschten sich ab, als sie sich verabschiedeten, klopften sich auf die Schultern. Sid machte die Runde und endete bei Claude. Er blickte ihn kurz an, versuchte sich sein Gesicht ein zu prägen. Dann zog er ihn ein eine feste Umarmung, drückte den Jüngeren gegen seine Brust. Als er los ließ, hatte er einen Klos im Hals. Er wuschelte durch Claudes Haare und murmelte: “Bis dann Eichhörnchen.” und trat schnell zurück und in Richtung des Busses, bevor Claude antworten konnte. Sid konnte die Empörung des Rotschopfs in seinem Rücken hören.  
“Du siehst aus wie ein Schaf!”  
Claudes Ruf ließ Sid loslachen und den Kopf schütteln, als er durch die Bustür trat und er drehte sich ein letztes Mal um, winkte Claude. Dann streifte er durch den Gang im Bus, auf der Suche nach einem freien Platz und ignorierte das schwere Gefühl in seiner Brust.  
Sid kannte Freundschaften wie diese. Menschen die man einmal traf und nie wieder sah. Man klickte, spürte eine Verbindung. Man war Freunde fürs Leben für eine Woche. Wenn Dinge anders wären, wenn man nahe beieinander wohnen würde, wäre alles anders. Käme Claude aus Coal Harbour, Sid war sich sicher, sie wären beste Freunde. Sid würde jede Sekunde mit ihm verbringen wollen. Aber Claude und Sid lebten fast einen Tag Autofahrt voneinander entfernt. Sie kamen aus einer anderen Welt, sprachen sogar eine andere Sprache. Und Sid starrte aus dem Fenster, das Camp wurde immer kleiner, während der Bus ruckelnd davon fuhr und dachte, dass es ihre Blase war. Ein Paradies. Sie würden immer das Sommercamp haben, wenn auch nicht mehr.  
Und Sid trauerte um etwas, was nie war und nie sein wird.


End file.
